Journey to the Center of the Earth (TV series)
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = | production_website = }} Journey to the Center of the Earth is an American science fiction Saturday morning cartoon, consisting of 17 episodes, each running 30 minutes. Produced by Filmation in association with 20th Century Fox, it aired from September 9, 1967 to September 6, 1969 on ABC Saturday Morning. It featured the voice of Ted Knight as Professor Lindenbrook. It was later shown in reruns on Sci Fi Channel's Cartoon Quest. It appears to have taken the 1959 film, Journey to the Center of the Earth, as its starting point rather than Jules Verne's original novel, e.g. including the character of Count Saknussen and Gertrude the duck. However it moved even further away from Verne's novel than the 1959 film. There are currently no plans to release the series on DVD and/or Blu-ray Disc]from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Opening narration Long ago, a lone explorer, named Arnie Saknussen, made a fantastic descent to the fabled lost kingdom of Atlantis at the Earth's core. After many centuries, his trail was discovered: first by me, Professor Oliver Lindenbrook, my niece Cindy, student Alec McEwen, our guide Lars, and his duck Gertrude. But we were not alone. The evil Count Saknussen, last descendant of the once noble Saknussen family, had followed us...to claim the center of the Earth for his power-mad schemes. He ordered his brute-like servant, Torg, to destroy our party. But the plan backfired, sealing the entrance forever. And so, for us, began a desperate race to the Earth's core...to learn the secret of the way back. This is the story of our new journey to the center of the Earth. Episodes # "Arena of Fear" – September 9, 1967 # "Caveman Captives" – September 16, 1967 # "The Creative World" – September 23, 1967 # "Creatures of the Swamp" – September 30, 1967 # "The Doomed Island" – October 7, 1967 # "Furies of Ice" – October 14, 1967 # "The Labyrinth Builders" – October 21, 1967 # "Land of the Dead" – October 28, 1967 # "The Living City" – November 4, 1967 # "The Living Totems" – November 11, 1967 # "Moths of Doom" – November 18, 1967 # "Ocean of Destruction" – November 25, 1967 # "Perils of Volcano Island" – December 2, 1967 # "Return of Gulliver" – December 9, 1967 # "Revenge of the Fossils" – December 16, 1967 # "Sleeping Slaves of Zeerah" – December 23, 1967 # "Trail of Gold" – December 30, 1967 Series Credits *Directed By Hal Sutherland *Co-Directed By Norm McCabe, Lou Zukor *Production Designer: Don Christensen *Layout: Wes Herschensohn, Marilee Heyer, Ken Hultgren, Ray Jacobs, Mel Keefer, Dan Noonan *Storyboards: Jan Green, Sherman Labby *Background Supervisor: Ervin Kaplan *Backgrounds: Venetia Epler, Martin Forte, Jack Healey, Ted Littlefield, Lorraine Morgan, Paul Xander *Animators: Bob Bransford, Clark Davis, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, George Grandpre, Bill Hajee, Bob Kirk, Clarke Mallery, Jack Ozark, Amby Paliwoda, Virgil Raddatz, Lenn Redman, Len Rogers, Virgil Ross, Herb Rothwill, Bob Trochim, Xenia *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Martha Buckley *Assistant Ink and Paint Supervisor: Betty Brooks *Animation Check: Ruth Craig, Renee Henning, Barbara Koponen, Ann Oliphant, Jane Philippi, Marion Turk *Editorial Supervisor: Joseph Simon *Assistant Film Editor: Lester Meisenheimer *Film Coordinator: June Gilham *Production Coordinator: Joe Lynch *Production Assistant: Greg Kirsanoff *Background Music Composed By John Gart *Music Supervised By Gordon Zahler *Sound By Ryder Sound Service *Color By Technicolor *Voice Talents Of Ted Knight, Pat Harrington, Jr., Jane Webb *Produced By Lou Scheimer And Norm Prescott *MADE AT FILMATION STUDIOS IN HOLLYWOOD *© Copyright MCMLXVII Filmation Associates, Inc. See also * ''Viaje al centro de la Tierra, Spanish adventure film based on Journey to the Center of the Earth by Jules Verne. External links * * * Journey to the Center of the Earth Cartoon Info @ The Big Cartoon Database Category:Adaptations of works by Jules Verne Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:1960s American television series Category:1967 American television series debuts Category:1969 American television series endings Category:American science fiction television series Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series by Filmation Category:Television series by Fox Television Studios